counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Saytun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter-Strike Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Saytun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StrikerBack (Talk) 01:15, August 31, 2010 Hello The damage data came from here. You can feel free to edit, but note that Wikia is releasing a new skin within the next month and almost everything on here will be changing, or it's a possibility that we'll move from Wikia to another host. --StrikerBack 22:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer to talk about the wiki on here, as opposed to Steam. And what do you mean how do you add a new character in the character section? --StrikerBack 23:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Woah, okay. Simply create the article and place it in the Characters category. I'm well aware of what the new layout looks like, infact, I've been in the private beta for several weeks now. It's terrible, and in my opinion, it's a downgrade rather than an upgrade. Thanks for the suggestions, and they can be further explored depending on if we stay with Wikia or if we move to another wiki host. The idea of trivia on the main page isn't a bad one, but the main page has always been as simplistic as possible, and it seems to work well that way. Also, considering basically every article has a trivia section, I can't really see how it would be so useful, as most people don't use a wiki to look at trivia. Thanks for that bit about the Swamp article as well, it's been deleted. I didn't change the tactical shield back, I simply formatted it properly and added more info. A wiki is first and foremost an encyclopedia, and it should always look like one. Somebody will eventually add an image to the VIP escape zone article. --StrikerBack 00:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I couldn't answer. My connection is F***CKED. Well, welcome to the wiki, and I guess Striker answered to a few of your questions. "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 15:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Feel free to add and/or update anything you'd like. I'm on vacation, so my edits will be limited for quite sometime. --StrikerBack 19:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I hope you have fun. Money Feel free to change the location of the $ character. --StrikerBack 03:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :If they are no longer alive, "was" should be used rather than "is". Also, I'll move those pages to the correct titles. Thanks for the contributions. --StrikerBack 03:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) New Changes I completely agree. You can remove the HL additions if you want. --StrikerBack 21:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I posted a message about it on his talk page earlier today, but you can mention it if you like. I'll delete the Half-Life images after they are removed from the articles. --StrikerBack 22:01, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll make a template for it, though I don't know about the other games part. I think it's reasonable to have some references to other Valve games such as Half-Life and Left 4 Dead 2. --StrikerBack 22:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I completely agree with you. --StrikerBack 22:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know what an easter egg is. :P I think there should be one article consisting of all of them. Also, I'd use the gallery feature for images. You can have a separate gallery for each easter egg. I think they tend to look better than thumbnails or the like. --StrikerBack 00:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Suggestions * Your suggestion about the maps, I'll do it in time. I don't understand. * About glock, I'll do it now. p/s: Please leave your signature after comment/reply. By, --ConTraZ VII 06:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) New Guidelines I think it's a good idea, and definitely something that should be worked on. Also, was that Pong thing directed towards him or me? --StrikerBack 15:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, alright. --StrikerBack 03:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Of course. :) --StrikerBack 02:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mistakes The T90 article has been moved to T-90. I was unable to locate a page for Counter-Terrorist Training, so I'm not sure what you're referring to. Remote bomb has been moved to RC bomb. Drug Lab has been moved to DrugLab. --StrikerBack 20:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I made them redirection pages. --StrikerBack 21:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Question I'd go with equipment. --StrikerBack 22:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Files Give me the current names and the names you want them to be. Also, I moved the tactical nuclear weapon article to the correct title. --StrikerBack 05:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :They are all moved as requested. You listed "Hl 2010-12-22 14-40-11-15.png" twice, so there is no T-90firing4. --StrikerBack 06:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nuke-armed.png http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/File:Devilwarhead.png http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/File:T-90destroyed1.png http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/File:T-90destroyed2.png http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/File:T-90exploding.png http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/File:T-90firing1.png http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/File:T-90firing2.png http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/File:T-90firing3.png ::You must link to the new file name. --StrikerBack 15:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean you need to change any article that links to them to the new name. What do you mean by gallery search? --StrikerBack 16:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've never used the gallery builder so I don't know. I edit the article and manually add/edit galleries. --StrikerBack 16:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) In-Game Screenshots Hey man. I see that you was uploading images from Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. It be much better if you hide the HUD (hud_draw 0, HUD off, hud_draw 1, HUD on) and the weapon (r_drawviewmodel 0, weapon off, r_drawviewmodel 1, weapon on. Open the console, and then you put the commands. That's all --SIERRA 23 16:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Maps I agree with you. I was actually thinking the same thing just earlier today. --StrikerBack 19:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes. --StrikerBack 20:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'll make the infobox template for bots. Also, I made the suggested changes to the gameplay tab on the menu as well as on the main page. --StrikerBack 19:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, hm. I'll see what I can do. --StrikerBack 20:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Delete Easter Eggs Page and Question The easter eggs page has been deleted as requested. And yes, of course. If it's best for the wiki, then it's fine by me. Also, please start signing your posts on talk pages. --StrikerBack 22:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Just a quick note - you can find a list of wiki bureaucrats and administrators (or any other group) . --StrikerBack 22:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: List of Names Yeah, I don't mind, but please only do it to people who have contributed within the past 30 days. I think this would be slightly more appealing: I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. SIGN HERE Copy/paste: '' I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. --~~~~ '' What do you think? --StrikerBack 22:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Also, I forgot to answer your last question when replying above. I'm waiting on SIERRA 23 to respond, but as of now, you can skip him. --StrikerBack 23:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Its nice to see a long-time wiki like this one still active. Heard a while back that Valve had promised to make Counter-Strike 2 if they got about 20,000 emails asking for it and that they got about double that amount so CS2 may be in production. FTW Ouroboros Omega 00:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) It's nice to see an older member. And in one of Valve's interview they said that Counter-Strike 2 is in production and has been since CSS was released. I hope you vote :D. Saytun 00:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Steam Well, I've looked. No results for tehberb in the Steam files, for players or groups. Might want to just add me instead, there's a link to my Steam page on my page here. the cake is a lie 01:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Voting A voting section is (obviously) a good idea, though you do know that you could use the actual poll feature, right? And if we do decide to do the featured article and any of the other things, I'm sure we'll manage to do them well. :) --StrikerBack 01:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :The poll tags. The question goes on the first line, with options on the succeeding lines. I think it'd be fine to keep it as is though, with it being done in a few days and stuff. Also, I fixed his talk page. --StrikerBack 01:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to vote soon. --StrikerBack 02:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Medals/Awards Easy --> Good Conduct Medal. Normal --> Bronze Star. Hard --> Silver Star. Expert --> Department of Defense Distinguished Service Medal. I played it all over again. --ConTraZ VII 03:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Bot Campaign Profile Lesson Value These are the most difficult parts but I will explain to you one by one (I learn these by myself for about one month). The first one, Bad --> value 0-9 Low --> value 10-39 Normal --> value 40-60 Good --> value 61-89 High --> value 90-100 Template Easy Skill = 0 Aggression = 20 ReactionTime = 0.5 AttackDelay = 1.5 Cost = 1 Difficulty = EASY VoicePitch = 110 End *For reaction time, you can see the templates on upper side of the file **Skill = 0, means that the skill is bad. **ReactionTime = 0.5, which means reaction time is 0.5 **Difficulty = EASY, used in Multiplayer play. //-------------------------------------------- Easy Vern Cost = 1 WeaponPreference = mp5 Teamwork = 100 Aggression = 25 Skin = 3 VoicePitch = 103 End *For bot data: **Voice pitch, value 80 - 120. ***100 = unshifted. ***<100 = low pitch sound ***>100 = high pitch sound **'Easy Vern' is written. It means the bot name is Vern while it uses easy template, as above. All his profile uses the easy template. If you have any other questions just ask me. --ConTraZ VII 10:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:BotCampaign.db With a little help from cz manual. I have made a terrorist mission pack. You want it? --ConTraZ VII 01:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Features Well, they'll be added when they are ready, but I'm quite positive it won't be tomorrow nor within the next couple of days. --StrikerBack 23:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: You certainly can make a blog post about it. Periods are not needed for advantages and disadvantages, but they should be used for tactics and counter-tactics. I think it'd be wise to wait until February for a featured article as well, so we will. Feel free to discuss anything you feel would benefit the wiki. --StrikerBack 22:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a problem. The wiki is not going anywhere anytime soon. --StrikerBack 23:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: CSX Well, as much as it would help the wiki, it's probably better if we stay away from anything illegal. --StrikerBack 22:41, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yes to both questions. --StrikerBack 22:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: AWP/AWM/AWSM As I'm not the person who added it, I have no problem with you removing it. We can use Ellisthion's improved weapon infobox, and I'll rename the page as requested. I'll also create the redirection pages requested. --StrikerBack 23:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :To Saytun, you can ask me for redirects. [[User:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII'']]/talk Re: AWSM I think I fixed it? --StrikerBack 22:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :No worries! --StrikerBack 22:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Any particular reason you switched "Countertactics" to "Counter-Tactics"? --StrikerBack 22:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Weapons incorrectly use "Counter-Tactics" though. As far as I know, the real word, "Countertactics", is a noun meaning a tactic used in opposition to another. I think "Counter-Tactics" was originally added by a non-native English speaker and from there incorrectly used on the other pages. We should change all of the instances of "Counter-Tactics" to "Countertactics". --StrikerBack 23:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::UMP moved to UMP45 as requested. I think it's great that we're changing the names of the weapons, and if there is any more than need changed, please let me know. As far as the beta and patches go, I'm not sure. I think most if not all of the beta/patch information was taken directly from the respective news posts. --StrikerBack 02:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Names How about both lists for comparison? --StrikerBack 03:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we should include the manufacturer's name. I can make the necessary changes today. --StrikerBack 18:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Characters and vehicles Please create new pages of characters and vehicles such as: *Anakah *M35 Cargo Trucks *MD Helicopters 520N NOTAR You create it, I edit it. Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 14:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'll wait for you. I don't know anything about Anakah. --ConTraZ VII 10:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: 1 Woah. I'm not sure what you mean with the vehicle categories and character templates, so if you could clarify that for me, it'd be great. I fixed the Okano article, and moved the Marco article as requested. I don't mind you creating any of those articles. I don't particularly like using sub-pages for Tour of Duty either, but using the interwiki naming system is a bad idea. If a wiki is created using that name, the links will all change to interwiki ones. Personally, I still think the best option is to use "Dust (Tour of Duty)". It's the same naming convention we use already, and it guarantees that we will never have problems in the future. Also, I agree that using the bot infobox for character articles is unnecessary. I'm glad you're working on that and I hope other people will stop making that mistake. What new features are you talking about exactly? And I'm going to change the weapon names very soon. --StrikerBack 02:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'll look in to the vehicle/character navigational templates. The interwiki system makes use of the colon (:). Example: Dust: Tour of Duty; if there is a wiki named dust, it will link to the article "Tour of Duty" on the dust wiki. If there is no article with that name on that wiki, it'll simply link to the main page instead. If you're on the CoD wiki (random example) and tried to link to an article called "Counterstrike: AK-47", it would link to the AK-47 article on our wiki instead. As noted before, the only problem with that system right now is inferno. However, if somebody was to make a dust wiki, aztec wiki, etc. in the future, the links/sub-links would instantly be turned in to interwiki links instead of links to articles on our wiki. That's why I think the articles should be named "Dust (Tour of Duty)" etc. rather than "Dust: Tour of Duty", a sub-page of Dust (Dust/Tour of Duty), etc. It's the best option compared to the alternatives. As far as the new features go, I think Ellisthion made very fair points. Perhaps it would be best if we waited until the wiki was a bit more, for lack of a better term, complete. You're welcome to create and work on any article you want assuming it has some relevance to the games. Also, I had a question before moving the weapon articles. Do you think "TMP" should be changed to "Tactical Machine Pistol", or should "Arctic Warfare Super Magnum" be changed to "AWSM"? I think the same naming convention should be used, so we need to decide which to use. --StrikerBack 02:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quick Suggestion I'd call it "Counter-Strike (Xbox)", as that's what many other gaming sites use as well as online stores. I'll look into the templates. --StrikerBack 23:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC)